Dragon
Dragons are large, winged, reptilian creatures, though they also have a smaller form, for mundane day to day activities. History Twyrology They are said to hoard treasure and dwell in mountains, this is only partly true. While they do hoard treasure, it is much in the same manner that hibernating animals hoard various nuts and seeds, that is to say, they eat said treasure, or more correctly, they consume metals and minerals which are then stored in their scales, giving them their famous nigh impenetrable hide and magnificent coloring. Often times one can easily identify a dragon's favorite mineral by the color of their scales, their favorite being chosen by taste, and their scales change to match due to the abundance of the mineral in their diet. Appearance Scales Dragons have three types of scales, the softer, smoother scales of the underbelly; the rough, rigid scales of the crest; and the sturdy, solid scales covering the majority of their body. Crest scales are fairly common, but Dragons lacking them is not uncommon either, those with Crest Scales typically bear them atop the head, along the spine, or on the shoulders, elbows, brow, or the bridge of the nose. Crest scales occasionally grow longer and horn-like and this is typically seen as a trait of power or prominence of being. While Crest scales will often be of similar color and pattern to the surrounding scales, they are typically darker and duller. Body scales are in between Crest and Belly scales in terms of flexibility, density, and hardness. They also have the widest variety of color and pattern and are usually the brightest and most colorful scales, though this depends on the dietary habits of the Dragon. Belly scales are far smoother than other scales and less affected by the dragon's dietary habits. Belly scales are typically lighter than other scales, and more often than not, a different color than that of the rest of the body as well. Pattern Feathers While not common, it is not unheard of for Dragons to grow feathers, often atop the head, along the spine, covering the wings, or on the shoulders, elbows, or brow. The feathers are usually of similar color and pattern to the surrounding scales. Forms There are six forms of dragons across the continent of Xerakhan: * Amphithere have two wings and no legs in their draconic form. Amphitheres start with Wind Defense, Natural Defense, Natural Offense, Wind Buff, and Wind Resistance as well as Frost Yielding and Fire Weakness. * Knuckers have two vestigial wings and four legs in their draconic form. Knuckers start with Wind Defense, Natural Defense, Natural Offense, Water Buff, and Water Resistance as well as Frost Yielding and Wind Weakness. * Lungs have no wings and four legs in their draconic form. Lungs start with Wind Defense, Natural Defense, Natural Offense, Void Buff, and Void Resistance as well as Frost Yielding and Majjyck Debuff. * Salamanders have no wings and six legs in their draconic form. Salamanders start with Wind Defense, Natural Defense, Natural Offense, Fire Buff, and Fire Resistance as well as Frost Yielding and Earth Weakness. * Wyrms have two wings and four legs in their draconic form. Wyrms start with Wind Defense, Natural Defense, Natural Offense, Lightning Buff, and Lightning Resistance as well as Frost Yielding and Water Weakness. * Wyverns have two wings attached to their front legs, and two hind legs in their draconic form. Wyverns start with Wind Defense, Natural Defense, Natural Offense, Earth Buff, and Earth Resistance as well as Frost Yielding and Lightning Weakness. Feats Dragons start with the Elemental Defense, Natural Defense, and Natural Offense feats. Flaws Dragons start with the Elemental Yielding flaw. Skills Disease Here is a list of each of the diseases the subrace is susceptible to, as well as how each one affects the subrace. Haemophagia Lycanthropy Necrophagia Tactus Illustris Tactus Tenebris Therianthropy Category:Race Category:Ophis